To Die This Way
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: There is a killer at McKinley. Someone who you least expect... Sue Sylvester is having strange dreams about somebody who she left so long ago and is remembering the only person who is important in her life...Spencer Reid
1. Dead Body In The Janitor's Closet

_Okay so in this story Reid doesn't know his mum and it's actually Sue and she's trying to escape from the things she remembers from her past. So enjoy And in McKinley High direction they have annual Glee Club sleepovers and there will be deaths so don't get mad okay?_

Rachel and Finn walked down the hall together after lights out at school. They were having the annual Glee Club sleepover. "Hey Rachel we should get back to the Glee room."

"Oh relax Finn now that we've done it already we can do it more."  
>"Wow Rachel you're really into this sex thing now." Rachel smiled sexily before pulling Finn into the janitor's closet. She began making out with Finn and he wrapped his arms around her neck but he pulled away. "What?"<br>"Your neck is wet."  
>"What?" Rachel put her hand onto her neck and turned the light on. She screamed as she looked at her hand and Finn screamed as he looked behind Rachel. "What?" they both said to each other, panicky. Finn pointed behind Rachel shakily and she turned around and fainted. There was a dead body propped up against the shelves. It was Jessica from the Cheerios. Finn shakily opened the door and yelled out "MR SCHUE! GET HERE NOW AND DIAL 911." Mr Schue and half the Glee club came as fast as they could. "Oh my god." Said Santana as she saw Jessica. Brittany and Quinn stood in shock as they saw the body. Mercedes was the one to call 911 and as fast as they could move the body out into the hallway. The men and women dashed through. Rachel stood shakily listening to two women and a man have a conversation. "That's the second body found at McKinley." Rachel walked over to them almost falling over as she did. "Wait did you say there was another body?"<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"Who was it?"<br>"A Wrestling Club member Lauren Zizes." Rachel's eyes widened and Puck walked over.  
>"Lauren was killed?"<br>"Yeah but we had to cover it up."  
>"Why?"<br>"So the press wouldn't get involved." Puck lead Rachel away and Rachel burst into tears.

"I don't know whether I want to come back to McKinley now." She sobbed in Puck's shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay." Said Puck softly as he caressed her. She sobbed harder and Puck rocked back and forth and Finn was watching from where he was standing with Quinn, Brittany and Santana as they hugged each other. He felt jealously bubble up inside him and he looked away and then felt sick as he saw Jessica's body being wheeled away. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were all standing by the police men and they heard them say "We'll need to bring in the BAU."  
>"Is it that bad?" asked the woman. They nodded seriously before walking away to interview Rachel.<p> 


	2. Have I Seen You Before?

_Sue's World _

_She felt the soft warmth of the young boy in her arms. She found herself the happiest she had ever been. But she just got married to some guy she met in Las Vegas but that marriage became love but apparently only she felt that way. Now she felt that she could never love again, except for her baby. Now 27 years later she regretted leaving him. He was only 3 she knew he didn't remember her. All he remembered was his aunt. His father's sister. Now sitting in her office at William McKinley High School she missed him more than ever. She'd missed him growing up and she had to face the truth she didn't know anything about her son. Except that his name was Spencer. And that she loved him._

BAU HQ, Quantico, Virginia

Reid was amusing himself by watching Emily and Morgan arguing about a night out that they had had with Garcia and JJ. "No but that guy was not the guy that I thought he was."  
>"Come on Emily he was totally attracted to you."<br>"No he totally just wanted to have sex with me."  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"Because he gave me his car keys and said are you wearing a bra?"  
>"So harmless men behaviour."<br>"Oh yeah cause I've totally heard Rossi or Reid say that in their life."  
>"Well Rossi has been married four times and Reid is just Reid." That was it for Reid he had to join the conversation.<p>

"Hey that is actually quite offensive although it is kind of true though I am not an alpha male unlike you Morgan." Hotch leant over the banister and said "Now you've finished with your little conversation let's get this case on the road." At that moment JJ came out of her office and everybody made their way to the meeting room. JJ began the meeting. "A body was found late last night at William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio. Her name was Jessica Richards and two weeks ago another body Lauren Zizes was found in the Celibacy Club meeting room." Hotch looked up at JJ.  
>"Is there any other information?"<br>"Yes there was a sleepover at the school the night Jessica's body was found a sleepover for the Glee Club."  
>"Anything else?" asked Garcia who was in the doorway.<br>"Uh yeah Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson found Jessica's body the janitor found Lauren's."  
>"Okay we'll get a jet for 2 hours pack your go bags and get ready to go to Lima, Ohio." Said Hotch as he stood up and they all began walking out.<p>

William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio

Rachel was standing in front of the Glee Club. "Okay so despite the events that have happened over the past few weeks I still have a song I would like to perform and although it is totally off topic it is by an idol of mine Demi Lovato from her new album Unbroken." And then Rachel went into full blare with the song Skyscraper. But halfway through the song three people walked through the door and interrupted the song. "Hi I'm Emily Prentiss, this is Derek Morgan and David Rossi we're with the FBI we're here investigating the murders of Lauren Zizes and Jessica Richards and we need to interview Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson?" Finn and Rachel glanced at each other and then followed Emily, Morgan and Rossi out.

Meanwhile out in the corridor Reid and Hotch were investigating the two crime scenes. Reid was checking the janitor's closet while Hotch stood in the hallway and talked to Garcia. Reid was looking at all the blood stains on the shelves. "Nope none of the blood on the shelves are directly from the body they're from Rachel and Finn." Hotch sighed "Let's go find Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan."

Meanwhile in the locker room Morgan was interviewing Finn. "So what time were you in the cupboard with Miss Berry?"  
>"Uh I don't know around eleven o clock?"<br>"Okay so when exactly did you find the body and how?"  
>"Uh I don't know me and Rachel were uh..." he paused momentarily and Morgan spoke kindly but sharply said "Having sex?"<br>"No we hadn't got to that point but then I felt blood on her neck and then we saw Jessica." Morgan nodded and met Emily in the corridor and they shook heads. "I got no information except that the body had to be there since the end of school because the janitor was there during school hours." Said Emily as Reid and Hotch walked towards them. "Rachel and Finn weren't the first ones in that janitor closet."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"There are five sets of fingerprints, Rachel's Finn's, the janitor's, Jessica's and the unknown ones." Said Reid.

Sue's World

Sue must have said that she was feeling a lot better since she yelled at Brittany, Santana and Quinn. She walked down the corridor yelling at students until she saw the group of non teacher adults. And that was when the recognition hit her. She recognized the youngest looking one of the group. She wasn't sure where she recognized him from. Then she heard the blonde woman call him Spence and the brunette woman calling him Reid. That was when her head snapped around from the kid she was throwing sticks at to the young man. He was smiling at the brunette woman and to Sue it was an enchanting smile. It was her's son's smile. At least she was pretty sure that it was her son. He locked eyes with her for a second before looking away. She then knew it was her son. She remembered his eyes from when he was a baby. They were her ex-husband's eyes one of the best features of him. She felt the emotional connection, then turned away and began violently throwing sticks at people and pushing students into lockers. But inside her mind her thoughts were reeling. That man, that gorgeous man was her son the one that she gave up when he was three and he didn't even remember her...

_Wow I found it really hard to actually finish this chapter Because loads of words just kept coming and coming and it took me forever just to stop there So I think the next chapter is going to be even longer. Well I actually enjoy writing long chapters but I just think that people don't want to read long chapters but thank you if you reading this because this story has been on my mind for a long time and I really just wanted to start writing it. I really hope you enjoy it and that I managed to incorporate Puckleberry in (my fave Glee coupling) don't worry to all you Finchel fans it won't get very far. Please tell me if there is a coupling that you would like to incorporate Criminal Minds or Glee I will try and add it in, but remember that this story is mainly Sue/Reid mother-son story So I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will try and make the next chapter longer _

_Word Count: 1021 (HOLY CRAP I'm sooo proud of that) _


End file.
